No Rain
by reika527
Summary: A SasuNaru drabble about dealing with the death of comrades. Set in the future Narutoverse. M rating for a reason. Sasuke/Naruto. Oneshot.


In Konoha, it always seemed to rain at funerals

In Konoha, it always seemed to rain at funerals. As if the heavens too mourned the passing of a loved one, though in death they added numbers to their ranks instead of suffering a loss. The memorial stone too seemed to shed tears as another name was added to the too long list. Raindrops fell upon upturned faces, mingling with their saltier counterparts, impossible to tell from the tears and pre-cum in the dimly lit valley. Water cascading over the edge, pounding onto the rocks below as it had for centuries added its muffled mourning roar to the inconsolable shout of thunder and lightning. Sweat, tears, rain, and finally cum poured to the ground in varying amounts. The two men lay tangled together, gripping each other fiercely.

Soaking wet clothes, all black in hue, littered the ground. Both still wore masks identifying them as ANBU. The organization had recently learned of their great loss. A whole unit discovered dead, with signs of being mercilessly tortured before meeting their demise. Five close comrades, joined for eternity. That neither of these two particular ANBU had been close to the five killed in action didn't lessen the pain of the loss. Though the two had faced it countless times, stared death down on infinite occasions, the pain never dulled any. Death cut deeper, sharper, and more painfully than any weapon. There was no way to avoid it, not in the end, and with each new name carved on the stone, another comrade lost, the fact that their luck wouldn't last forever became increasingly clear to the two that had been lucky in life thus far.

Pushing off his mask, Uzumaki Naruto buried his face in his partner's chest. Partner in both senses of the word, in battle and in bed. Comfortingly, Uchiha Sasuke ran his fingers through his lover's wet hair, the bright blond dulled, probably by the rain, definitely by sadness, like the downcast blue eyes that were currently closed. Even as he attempted to assuage Naruto's grief, Sasuke couldn't help but succumb to his own. The body that Naruto clung to for strength in his despondency shook with swallowed sobs. Feeling that, the ANBU Fox forced himself to draw back, hugging his knees to his chest instead. Taking off his mask as well, Sasuke clenched it tightly in his hands.

"It's not fair. They all had lives ahead of them."

When the two spoke in unison, wavering smiles appeared on both their mouths. After so many years together, it didn't surprise them any more when they had similar thoughts, though just as often than not their thoughts were quite different as well. The two were an unparalleled union of identical and opposite. But the smiles quickly disappeared, Sasuke's abruptly and Naruto's slowly slipping away when they realized again what they'd said. All the dead had lives ahead of them, lives they'd never get to live. Privately, the two reflected on their fallen comrades, reminiscing about all the confidences they'd shared over their years in the ANBU service.

He'd had a lover from another country that he had been about to go visit. She had a civilian husband and son that never knew what she did on her faked vacations. They had been planning to be married, despite the wishes of their families and the Hokage. And more of the like. Even though they hadn't been close, they shared secrets, because "not close" in ANBU still meant pretty damn close.

Throwing himself at Naruto, unable to resist, needing the touch to alleviate his pain, Sasuke pushed his willing partner onto the ground, aligning their bodies so that his cock was just above Naruto's mouth, with Naruto's equally stiff dick just below his. Fresh cum still dribbled sluggishly from Sasuke's hole. As warm heat engulfed his prick, he began to lick that cum away. Skillfully sucking that hot, pulsing prick as Naruto quite literally made out with his ass before moving to suck on his balls, Sasuke used his fingers to probe Naruto's hole, locating his prostate easily and stimulating it with his fingertip. Sex was the best cure the two of them knew for sadness. Since the end of the funeral, roses left beside five pictures of five smiling individuals, they'd been going at it. Though it was hardly the time to reflect on such things, both were grateful for the other's stamina. The amount of white splashes all over the cave, and the ground outside, alluded to many orgasms, and they still both had plenty of energy left.

Moaning around Naruto's cock, Sasuke sprayed more spunk across Naruto's bare chest. The vibrations caused Naruto to cum into Sasuke's mouth and subsequently trickle down his chin. Swallowing the mouthful, he rolled off of his partner, attempting to catch his breath. Wiping the cum off of his chest, he licked it off his fingers, not trying to be sexy but succeeding anyways. Once he was clean, Naruto pulled Sasuke against his body again, needing the warmth, needing to hold and be held. Wrapping their arms around each other, they watched the rain fall outside the cave, thinking that need all new supplies after this as their weapons and scrolls were currently being destroyed out in the rain, for the most part.

"Why do people die whenever it rains, Sasuke?"

"Don't you mean, why does it always rain when people die?"

"Same difference. I hate the rain."

"Don't be stupid. Without the rain, the sun wouldn't shine as brightly."

"I guess. No rain, no rainbows, right?"

"Right. No rain, no rainbows."

"Want to go again?"

"Yeah."


End file.
